Beauty and the Vampire
by Little Alice since 1901
Summary: Crossover beauty and the beast with twilight. Much dark. Darkward,rated T for language, sexual activity and might include rape.
1. The Begining

Beauty and the Vampire

B.P.O.V.

I sat next to the fireplace, where I was reading my book. Father was away on a business trip and he asked me and my sister if I cared for any thing from his journey. I instantly said no. My sister asked for silks from far away place, but after constant asking, I admitted that I would enjoy a single rose. With that father said his fair well and went on with the adventure. As I sat here today I wished that my father would return. As if granted by an angle, the door was blown open.

"Father!" we yelled in joy. Gabriella was the first to run and hug him. He smiled a tried grin and then hugged me. Father looked tired and simply wasted. He look exactly looked when mother died.

"Father what's wrong?" I asked. He then told me the freighting story of what happen. He talked about a freighting beast with the strength of a thousand men. He talk about how his eyes glowed like blood infested pools. How this beast had captured his for plucking a single rose from his garden.

"Oh, father this is all my fault," I was getting teary, this was all my fault. MINE, MINE, MINE! Father pt a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Isabella, I love you more then anything in my world, this is not your fault,"

He tried to convince me. After a couple of minutes I pretended to surrender. I decided to change the topic.

"So how did you escape?" I asked. His eyes burn at the question.

"He did not let me escape, he let return to tell you the news, and I have one of two options. I could either give myself up once more or I have to send one of my daughters."

I gasped.

"Isabella should go! It her fault your in this situation." Blurt out Gaby.

"NO!" said father with a strict voice. " I shall return, and Bella will be in charge." I said nothing but thought of a thousand plans to what I have to do, and will do…


	2. Dark

It was late that night. Father and Gabriela were asleep. I creped down the ancient stairs, making sure I made no noise. I had a small bag with food and water. I was the only one that could do this; Father would not be able to go to the beast if I was there already. I was out of the house quickly. The cloak of midnight covered me. I blended in as my dark blue dress swayed with wind and my pace.

I enter the dark forest. I heard father say it was a little bit beyond the river. I strolled thu the menacing roots that wrapped around my ankles. Not one ray of moon shone on me, must be a new moon. I heard pattering around me. I tried to calm myself saying it was probably only deer.

I walked for what seemed like forever, finally reaching the river. I sat on a firm and flat stone. The sky had rays of sun approaching. It was breaking dawn. I sat there for a minute as I waited for my energy to ramp again. I pulled out a piece of ginger spice bread and ate in hungrily. I sat stood up and began my journey again.

It was past twilight when I saw the great outstretched gates. Behind it stood the most incredible castle I was to ever see. I walk up to the gates and pushed it open. They open nice and swiftly not even a squeak. I slid inside and walked up to the front door. It opened even before I had stepped on the entrance. I guess I was being expected.

It was pitch black inside.

_Slam!_

The doors slammed close. I was surrounded by nothing. I felt as if one more step I would fall into a dark hole. I was scared, but I had decided on this and I was going to accomplish my goal. "Hello?" I called out. Nothing. I decided on taking a step forward. Relief to find solid ground I inched forward bit by bit.

My relief soon came to an end.

As I spread my arms to grab a hold so I wouldn't fall, my hand came in contact some thing extremely cold. As cold as ice. Then it all went even darker as I fell into my subconscious and felt two strong arms around me.

Sorry people. My computer is still broken so I'm typing in class every now and then.

Please bear with me

With love LAS1901xoxoxox


	3. Forced

**Hello my fellow, people and people-etts! I am glad to say that I have had my computer fixed! Yes this is great news! Also I would like to give my small review on the new movie from the TWILIGHT SAGA; NEW MOON! So here it is: ************* I give it 99,999,999,999 stars! *****************

**Ok onward with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I awoke in a dark room. I could not see anything. The darkness was profound. My head pounded, my body ached. I truly felt disoriented. I search the darkness for a sign of where I was. But I found none. The darkness was swallowing be up whole. I had no idea of here I was located. I tried to remember the recent event. All I could remember was father, the beast and reaching the dark castle. Then it was all black. I tried to focus on what I was going on NOW. I could feel the soft bed under my touch. The silk sheets wrapped themselves around my ankles. I was still in my blue dress, but I was missing my boots. I could feel my bare feet slid against the soft silk. I tried to find the beds edge but it seem to go on forever. When my feet finally self the edge, my feet came in contact with the hard cold floor using my hands as balance I made my way over to the night table to inlight a candle. My hands stumbled over the waxy cylinder and the wooden picks. I swiped the pick swiftly on the table and lit the candle's wick.

The room was illuminated by the dim light. I could still see dark areas where the candle's light could not touch. I hurried and found yet another candle, lighting it and using it as a torch. What I saw made my jaw fall open. This was a grand room. Bigger then my whole house! There was a beautiful—and extremely big—canopy bed, with think gold and black curtains hanging very gently from it. There was also a great big wall filled with shelves and shelves of books. All beautiful, leather bounded, and varying in shapes and colors. It the corner there was a beautiful baby grand piano. Its image so magnificent I had to go touch it. I place the candle onto and stroke the keys gently. When I was younger and mother was still alive, she had taught me how to play. I was curious to hear the melody once more. Gently very gently I pressed on of the keys. The sweet ding filled my ears. I began playing. The song flowed out through my finger creating the beautiful sound. When my song ended I laid my hands on my lap.

"Bravo" said a velvety voice from behind. I stood and turned in shock. The darkness covered the man's face. His arms were barely visible and the gleam of his teeth shone even through the dark.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea there was some here." I apologized to the unknown man. He stood, appearing to be much taller then I was. He stepped slowly out onto the light. Eyes closed and a crooked smile on his lips. He had beautiful bronze hair that tousled perfectly. He seemed too beautiful. He sat on the bench, then gently pulled me onto him lap. My neck and cheeks turned a brilliant red.

"That is not appropriate, sir" I was raised to never let a men touch you. To sit upon, a gentlemen's lap was a great sin to me. I felt his breath upon my neck as he chuckled.

"My sweet saint, do you not see? I am now your master. You are to obey my rules, not your society's." he said I a dark voice. I gasped and lunch myself off his lap. Not willing to believe what he had just said. He stood, fast and gracefully.

".! You are to never back away from me without permission! You are to stay seated until you are dismissed!" he yanked me by my wrist back to him. My body slamming against him. It felt like slamming a rock. His long cold fingers holding me tight. He buried his head in my hair. I struggled to free myself from him. His grip only getting harder.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I couldn't free myself. My eyes stared tearing. I tugged and pulled and yanked. He was a stone. EVERYTHING was made of stone, even his heart. Why? What did I ever do?

"Aw, Bella, you are home, my love." He caressed my hair. He stuffed his face in my shoulder. I started to gasp and sob. I trembled all over. I was not able to control my body's shaking. My knees went out and I would have felled if he wasn't holding me so tight.

"Isabella! Isabella!" yelled a voice. But, it was too late, I was too far gone.

*

EPOV

How could this be happening to me?

I held the limp girl's body in my arms. He body dangling from my arms, head pulled back exposing her long pale neck and the subtle pulsing of her delicious blood. I cursed under my breath and sweep up her legs. I carried her to the bed and laid her down. Anger rushed though me. I ran out, slamming the door behind me. I was so frustrated I ran to my father's study.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I dashed into the room throwing the doors to crash into the wall. Carlisle, my father, sat on his leather chair as he, oh so gently, lifted his gaze.

"Yes?" he asked in his stupid 'I know it all' voice. I could feel the anger pulsing from me.

"I can't do it! She's too difficult I need a way out of this curse! I don't care what you do, just tell that god damn witch to take back her wretched curse!"

"Edward, you're lucky that I was able to get you that small loophole! You angered one of the cruelest witches that I ever known! I sorry son, but this is all up to you!"

"Do you not understand? That girl is impossible! How in the world will I get her to fall in love with me? More importantly how can I love her? She's a present!" Could father not comprehend the situation? That I was dying with each second passing by!

"Edward, don't be an imbecile! Get her to love you; you know the only way that you can survive!"

I barely heard him anymore, I was already far in inside my tower, my old room. I belonged here, the room that died. The same as I was. The thick velvet curtains shut out any sun. The ripped paintings slouched on the floor, and my leather chair next to the single wooden table. I sat down, pinching the bridge of my nose. The table had only two items on it. My magical Ruffled Tulip, The Estella Rijnevald, the only thing that could kill me. In comical how that little flower was the only doom for the creature of the darkness. A creature that felt no pain, a creature that never died.

I held the other item, the mirror. As I gazed upon it I could see my old face. My human face. I could see me smiling, with my light pink cheeks and green eyes back. How I craved for it back. I wouldn't be hunted and I wouldn't be dying. My image suddenly morphed to the face of a beautiful girl, her black blue hair falling down in rivets, and her piercing violet eyes twinkling. Her full blood red lips smiling.

"Hello Edward," her musical voice sang, "how are thing going?" she asked. Her twisted snicker of a grin so profound.

"What could you want, Jocelyn?" I asked raging.

"I was just checking in on you. Have you found the mo—"she began to ask.

"No." I growled.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You only have around a year and a half and you kind off need to set aside around nine months—"

I growled at her. She smiled. She glanced at the flower, and then disappeared.

How in the world will I get Isabella Swan to become the mother of a child of mine? A child of pure love and not hate or obligation? How?


	4. My Savior

Sorry I t took so long for me to get a dang chapter up. I know u al probably hate me and want to send the Volturi after me. I wouldn't blame you. I would post more chapters up if it wasn't that my mom had canceled my internet while my computer as out. So now that it's up and running, my mother has promise to set it back up. As soon as she does I will be posting none stop! But for now deal with it please and thank you.

BPOV

I was lying on the soft bed when a bright light illuminated the room. I sat up trying to see past the brilliant blue. The glorious light began to dim and in its place stood a beautiful girl. She had jet black hair and dark violet eyes. She was of average height and she was superb slim. She looked breakable as she stood before me in noble's clothing. The rich velvet dress was snug to her body.

"Hello? And who might you be?" she asked in a very sweet voice. She looked no older then nineteen summers, but was treating me as if I was a child. She was walking up to me as she sat on the bed waiting for my answer.

"Isabella Swan," I said, my voice was cracking and barely a whisper. I looked at the celestial being in front of me. She looked so beautiful as if she was an angle. She smiled at my response.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" she asked amused, "Did he real pick you?" she laughed. I looked at her confused. She turned and smiled at me. She touched my cheek, my cheek flared at her brilliantly cold touch.

"Isabella, you look completely wasted." She flicked her writ and out of mid-air a gold plate of food and a goblet of wine appeared. She handed me a piece of spiced bread and the wine. I saw my trembling white hand take hold of the goblet. I was white as a ghost!

"I know you are afraid but don't you be frightened, I'll help you whenever I can. I know Edward. He is a very evil and cruel creature. He has never been one to feel mercy." She explained, my heart pounded I was truly terrified.

"He's been the cause of many deaths; he has killed all of his past love partners, and sent to kill his children before even being in the born. Nothing upsets him more than having a child. He's been cruel so cruel even to me. I Isabella am not one to be fooled around with. He thought that he could easily dispose of me. but, I was smart and I was able to escape his clutches before he end my life. I cursed him, Isabella I hopes he one day is hurt where not the best healer can help. His heart." I looked at the angels sadden face. She looked as beautiful as she did when she was content. For a fraction of a second I was able to see her true form, not the pure angle, but a dark follower. Her eyes were filled with violent anger and her body moved with ripples as her muscles began to show. Then it was gone.

"Why are telling me this?" I asked her, was she warning me? If she was so powerful why doesn't she just kill him and set me free?

"I do not know, I want you to feel that I'll be here watching over you, you'll know when he leaves you in the freezing cold and yet you feel the blazing heat, when you haven't eaten in weeks an yet you feel no hunger, when you haven't bathe and you smell like the most beautiful flower. I will care for you until the very end. I may not stop the pain of when he beats you but I'll take it way when he is gone. I will be you guardian angel." He words were like a caress, they flowed like poetry, her voice a melody, I wonder why she was helping me, I wonder who she was.

"What is your name?" I asked my voice stronger than before.

"I have had many names though out my life. I have been the bringer of both good and bad, but as to what you may call me? You call me by the name that would belong to me if I were human, Jocelyn."

EPOV

I ran though the village late at night. The sweet blood of human in the air, I ran through the empty streets. The commoner's blood was somewhat sweeter than those of the nobles. I don't know why but I shall never drink that putrid blood again. I was speeding by when I saw a young girl no more the n twenty summers, but she walked alone on the deserted street. I had found yet other prey. I approached the sweet smelling girl, her brown hair shone black in the moon. When she caught sight of me he smiled.

"Good evening, sir," she smiled as she curtsied. I looked at her pale ivory skin as she bent down.

"Good evening, and what my I ask, is a beautiful girl like yourself doing roaming the dark deserted street?"

"Good sir, I am on my way home, I have just finished visiting my sick grandmother,' she confessed.

I could be a gentle man when the time was required. "May I say there are quite many dangers a young lady like yourself may find in this dark night. May I walk you home and assure your safe returning?" I asked in my most alluring voice. Letting her thing it though, I offered my hand. She looked down upon it and took hold of it. We began walking down the road to an alleyway, she follow like a mindless puppy. Once were alone in the alleyway, I grabbed on to her wristed tightly. I turned her around and snapped her neck before she was even allowed to scream. Her glassy eyes were forever frozen in that shock and horrified face.

I sank my lips to her neck, making her sweet blood drip slightly into my mouth. I began to suck the sweet life juice into my mouth. I drained her quickly and with one grate throw her body flew through the air and it land on the disserted forest. The animal would probably finish her off.

When I was done I hurried back to my castle to see how the captive was doing. She was infuriating. She couldn't even be hold without her fainting. She was weak, and ignorant. The only reason of why I pick her was because she was a innocent virgin and her father had giving me a way of getting strait to her with having to show myself in public. I ran my hand through my hair as I reached the entrance. I rushed into my room, not bothering to see my family. Ever since I was curse they have isolated me as if I was a monster. Which I am, but not having someone to be supported on was depressing. I ran into my room to find the girl on the bed and crying. She looked so child like it infuriated me. I graved her hair and pulled up to see her face, she gasped at the pain.

"Why are you crying?" I screamed at her. She remained silent and the hot tears poured out of her eyes like faucets. I groan and slammed her back on the bed. This was impossible. She had to learn that she was nothing, that I controlled her now. She didn't have a home any more. She didn't have a family, she was alone and nothing she did was ever going to change that.

"Isabella, listen to me," she lifted her eyes to look at me, "I have killed you family," I lied. I need her to understand that she was alone. She looked up to look at me her brown eyes bored into mine. Her puffy red eyes grew huge as she saw the bright crimson in my eyes.

"No, no, no, no..." she whispered to herself. I walked up to her. And bent down to her eye level.

"Isabella you are alone, no longer do you have a family." She kept saying "no, no, no" as she shook her head slowly. I was getting impatient. I growled and her attention was mine again.

"I want you to say it. Out loud, say 'I have no family'" I waited for her to respond. I waited and waited and nothing came of her. I pulled on her hair and slammed her on the floor.

"I gave you and order!" I screamed at her, she tried to lift herself up, but I planted my foot on her back causing her to fall back down.

"Say It!"

"I-I have no f-f-family," she whispered.

"Again!"

"I have no family,"

"Again!" I screamed as I pressed my boot harder on her back.

"I have no family." We kept going to the break of dawn. She kept saying the phrase over and over. I got tired of educating her. I was going to let her go, I removed my boot from ontop of her, when she pushed herself up again. I shoved her back again.

"Did I give you permission to get up, Isabella?"

"I guess you have to be taught a lesson." I said, I pressed the tip of my boot into her shoulder blade. She screamed out in pain.

"Now, just like last time, only that this time you are going to say I am you master."

"Isabella, who is you master?" I pressed my boot even harder.

"YOU!" she screamed.

"And who else owns you?"

"Only you master!" she yelled. Smart this girl is. **(OME, I sound like that little green dude from star wars l0l)**

We kept going until I felt the need to go consult with Jocelyn. I need to asker if I could have more time. Around the end of her lesson, I asked her if she had a family her response was a quick no.

I finally lifted my foot off of her and she remained still.

"You may rise," she lifted her body gently. Her white shirt dirty with the dirt of my boots. I stared like an imbecile. I grabbed the cheep white fabric and ripped it of her skin. Her back dress providing no resistance, but remained on her body. She gasped loudly. I looked at her back to see it red in the area I had made contact with. She stood still as I turned her around gently. Her eyes tearing up. Her dress had only cover her waist down. Her breasts were in my full view. He began to cry softly. I took her in my arms. I felt so horrible. I covered her up and pressed her body onto mine.

"I'm sorry Isabella but I have to teach you these things, I have to educate you." I ran my hand though her hair. i didn't want to always be a monster. I want to be human again.

"Isabella, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."


	5. Celler

**Hello my dear Fan fiction addicts! I have return from the mother ship—I mean from my little vacation. Yea ha that's what I meant. Okay enough questioning me about my humanity, let me just say a few words to the reader.**

**Make sure to check out my profile where I have reorganized to give you a clean page where you can click on the three links. They're for my Polypore, Blogger, and website.**

**Therefore, with that said let us begin.**

BPOV

After he left, I cowered to the corner. The pain inflicted on my back by his steel-toed boot, burn insanely. I cried for a good while. I imagine being able to free myself and run back to my family. My family Gaby and father were both dead. Jocelyn came and check upon me. With a gentle flick of her wrist, my red burning skin sooth itself back to its ivory complexion. She kissed me on my forehead and left, leaving me in the clutches of the monster once more.

Around noon, of the next day, I was calmed and sitting on the window still praying.

I was praying and clutching my rosary when the door slammed opened. The starling noise made me jump. I turned to see the, devil himself, standing by the doorway. To his left was another human. He had honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the monster and then came toward me.

"Jasper you know what to do." The monster said coldly.

Jasper looked at him with a death glare and sighed. I stared at both men with confusion and a dumbfounded expression. Jasper approached me and smiled weakly at me.

"I'm sorry, I'll need to hold out your hands," she said in a soft whisper. I hesitantly raised my hands. He secured my hands with leather cuffs and pulled me to my feet. He tugged on the attached chain and gestured me to follow.

The monster said nothing of the exchange. I followed Jasper out and heard slam of the door behind me. Jasper led me through twist and turns of the house. For a monster house it was decorated very beautifully. It was decorate with the finest things available. I am not one to say but, I believe not the king's palace would compare.

We began to descend a dark stairway. The way down looked like it went strait into hell. You could not see the bottom because of the pitch darkness. We began our descent silently. When we were close to the middle he broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry about this," he apologized I looked at him once again confusedly. He shook his mane of blond hair and sighed,

"He's not going to bother with you anymore,' he said sadly. I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"Will he let me go then?" I whispered. I could go home, and visit my family's burial place. Be free from the monster!

"No, He believes you know much too much about him. He fears that you would run to the villagers and have him haunted." He explained as we reach the bottom. It was utterly and completely black. Jasper patted the walls, until he found the torch. He quickly lit it with a stroke of a coal and lit the way. The sight terrified me. The floor was cover in grim and dirt. It looked like an abandon horse stable. I gasped as a fuzzy creature ran past my feet and into the darkness,

Jasper looked down at the floor and continued on, tugging gently on the chain. I followed closely behind. He lit torch after torch until we enter a large gap. Too the far end cells stood high and tall. The jingle of keys that came from Jasper confirmed my suspicions.

He led me to what appeared to be the cleanest cell and sat me down on a stone cold bed. The blanket looked like what might me used for making potatoes sacks.

"I'll see if I could possibly bring you some fresh hay, to cover up the grim." He said without looking me in the eyes. He looked the doors and made his way out. I heard his steady footstep retried and disappear.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired. I laid my head back and cried. The overwhelming depression sent me into a deep sleep. A sleep that was sure to bring a very cold and awful nightmare.

**Super short I know but I deleted a part of it so don't hate me. I'll been kinda of stuck with how to right this. But I have awesome friends who are helping me! **

**Thxs to…**

**Mariecullen since 1918**

**Rosebud024**

**And Danisa87**


	6. The Lost Man

I slept for what seem hours. I did not stir. I was fairly sure this was all because of Jocelyn. I would bet anything she was providing her comfort for me. When I woke the next day, or what I believed was the next day, I felt rested. I was not even hungry. I sat in the solitude of my cell thinking of how miserable life was. I drowned my self in self pity. It wasn't until I was wide awake for hours that Jocelyn came to see me. In all of her splendid I might add.

I had never seen her as she truly is. Her black hair was loose and hung down her back. She wore man's trousers and a white male shirt. Her boots were not at all lady like. But nothing of that surprised me. It was her beautiful and giant wings. Soft as a child's skin, and a big as the cellar room.

"I have not much time," She whispered, "Bella, Faith, I have found out that the food that is going to be brought to you will be poisoned with the most terrible drams, resist in do no eat or drink anything from does vile man." I nodded in understanding. Her head turn at a sudden noise.

"I must go now" she whispered before she disappeared.

Once again I was left alone.

I remained still as I waited for whoever was approaching. The sound of steps descending from the stairs was nerve-wreaking. With each step I winced at the sound. Finally the soft jingle of keys announced the arriver. As I looked up and saw Jasper unlocking the rail doors. I looked up to see his eyes burning. They held and intensifying so strong and alive that if looks could kill I would be far gone.

"Bella, I brought you some food," he said before handing be a tray of delicious smelling bread and onion root soup.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered before placing the food aside. He stood there and eyed me.

"Will you not eat?" he asked. I shook my head no. He sighed and let.

"Jasper wait!" I called to him. He did an about face and turn towards me.

"Yes?"

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's a lost man" he said as his eyes shifted.


End file.
